The Land Of Lost Destinies
by dizziehearts
Summary: Never After. A seemingly normal place. That is until a clone Apple shows up and Lizzie disappears. Now Lizzie is back but something is different. Can everyone figure out what is happening and who is behind it or are they stuck in the land of lost Destinies?
1. I Wish You Would All Just Leave!

Faybelle Thorn wanted coffee, she wanted coffee bad. She had been at Cheerhexing practice all morning, and she seriously needed that jolt of caffeine, so of course the obvious thing to do would be to go to the Hocus Latte and buy one. Problem is, well, it seems that everyone in Ever After had the same plan, and the Hocus Latte was beyond packed. "No biggie." Faybelle thought. "I'm Faybelle Thorn, why should I have to wait in line when I can just walk straight to the front?" She proceeded to do just that. She walked straight to the front of the line without any notice, or at least, of anyone noticing her.

"Hexscuse me!" Faybelle barked at the barista. "I would like a--

"Go to the back of the line!" "Get out of the way!" "Go back where you belong!" A series of complaints rose from the line.

Faybelle was starting to get annoyed, no more than annoyed. She was plain mad.

"I wish you would all just leave!" Faybelle suddenly shouted at the top of her lungs. In a flash of light, the café was empty.

"Oops..." Faybelle looked around the café nervously. "Well.. At least I can finally get my latté!"

She turned around to order, only to realise that the barista had disappeared as well.

"Ugh! Whatever after, I didn't need a latté anyway!" She angrily flew out of the cafe, without bothering to wonder where her friends had gone.

 ** _Hey guys! I promise the chapters will be longer than this I swear. I also have this on Wattpad and I'm making it into a TV show on my YouTube Isi Dawndancer Studios._** ** _I ship stuff a lot so.. Give me a ship and I'll write it in! Just no Daring ships... Dizzie is my OTP._**


	2. Falling

Nothingness, that's what Raven Queen felt when the white light engulfed her. First she was waiting in line at the Hocus Latté and then, she was here. Not knowing where "here" actually was, Raven turned her head to look around, and that's when she started to fall. Everything around her was white, until it was black.

Raven slowly opened her eyes, she could feel grass against her face, she had stopped falling! Was she ever falling? Or was it all just some dream? Of course it didn't make sense.. So maybe Faybelle just got annoyed and threw them outside the café. Maybe? Raven slowly sat up. Her head was pounding like One Reflection's new single. She rubbed her forehead as she looked around at her surroundings and realised that she wasn't the only one here. Everyone who were in the Hocus Latté at the time of Faybelle's spell were lying on the ground beside her.

Apple's enchantingly annoying voice pulled Raven out of her thoughts.

"Is everyone okay?" Apple asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay. "Raven replied before carefully standing up."We should probably try to figure out where Faybelle sent us, especially if we want to get to class on time." She started to walk around the grass covered stretch of land, to find something that would point to where they were. After all, they couldn't be far. Could they?

After searching for a few minutes without any familiarity, Raven turned back. Maybe her friends had more luck.

"Hey Raven!" Apple called over. "We found a sign!" she waved her hand frantically to show Raven where they were.

"I'm coming!" Raven replied as she ran over. "what is it?"

Apple pushed some vines out of the way of the sign. "Oh thank God!" she sighed. "It says Ever After. We can't be too far from the school."

Raven leaned over the sign to get a better look. It didn't look like any "Welcome to Ever After" sign she had seen before. "Umm.. Apple.." she moved away some of the vines to show her friend. "This says Never After."

"What? B-b-but that's impossible!" Apple stuttered nervously. She frantically ran her fingers through her hair as Raven took another look at the sign. It didn't make any sense. One minute they are in the Hocus Latté and the next they're, what, in a different dimension or something?

"Where did Faybelle send us?"


	3. I'm Apple White

Where did Faybelle send us?" Raven Queen asked nervously. What was this place? They had studied fairytale worlds and alternate universes in Geografairy class, but she had never heard of "Never After" before. At least, she didn't think she had. Maybe she fell asleep... Well, if she did, she could always ask--

"Hi! Are you new in town?" A familiar voice asked. "I haven't seen you before, I'm Apple White."

Raven turned her head towards the voice, and was shocked, standing in front of her was Apple, that wasn't Apple. She was dressed entirely in black with her hair tied up in a bun. She looked exactly like the Apple she knew, with some subtle differences.

Raven was speechless, almost as much as Apple herself. How was this possible? Were there more of them? What if this world was entirely made up of copies of themselves?

"Um... No, I am Apple White!" Raven heard her friend say. "You can't exist!"

Raven loved Apple, but God she could be self absorbed. It was obvious that Apple needed help grasping this situation, no wait, let's be honest, they all needed help grasping the situation. Raven included. But, there was only so much you could do, and right now, Apple needed help.

Just as Raven was walking over to help her friend, she heard the "other" Apple reply. "Wow... Little bit full of ourselves, aren't we?" there was an awkward silence before she continued, "I have to go, but welcome to town all the same!" she then proceeded to briskly walk off before any of us could object. "Well..." Raven walked over to Apple, "that was... odd." I don't think she heard the pathetic response to what had just passed, she was too busy freaking out. "H-how is this even p-possible?" She asked. "This isn't in my destiny! I'm supposed to be the only Apple White! It's so unfairest!" deflated, she sat down on the grass and hugged her knees to her chest.

Raven kneeled down to comfort her friend, but before she could say a word, Lizzie came over.

"God Apple... " She huffed."Don't be such a drama queen!"

Apple slowly stood up. "A d-drama queen? You have no right to say that, especially considering you're the queen of all drama queens!"

"In Wonderland we take that as a compliment. " Lizzie replied.

"Well don't!" Apple yelled infuriated.

Raven decided that now was the time to step on, so she grabbed Apple's arm and pulled her away.

"How dare she say that. "Apple muttered. " doesn't she understand how hard this is for me? I had my destiny in my grasp and now, for all I know, we could be trapped here for the rest of our lives! That leaves me with nothing! Doesn't she get that? "

"Yeah Apple, she does." Raven replied. "probably better than anyone here. Everything you just described, is probably exactly how she feels everyday. That's why she called you a drama queen. Because she has those same thoughts every day and she hides it, she doesn't freak out."

"You're right, I should go apologize. " Apple replied."Meanwhile, Raven, you seem like the most sane person here--"

"So I'll figure out where to go from here, don't worry Apple, I got this. "

Truth is, I don't got this. I'm scared too!

I just hide it better.

 ** _Hey guys!_** ** _What'd you think of this chapter? It's definitely longer than the previous chapters, so maybe I'm finally getting into the swing of fanfiction? Probably not... Anyway don't forget to favorite this story as I update almost every day, so you'll know when, and definitely don't forget to review! I want to know what you think!_**


	4. Splitting Up

"Where do we go from here?" Raven though out loud. "I'm supposed to act like I know what I'm doing, but I honestly have no clue.." She slumped against a rock before continuing, "if only I could just magic us back to Ever After... But.. It could be catastrophic, most of my magic turns out wrong anyway, I could end up killing someone in the process." She thought gloomily. "Well." She sighed. "there's nothing else for it, I'll just have to make a plan, without magic." She stood up and started pacing back and forth.

"We obviously can't stay here. So we need to find a place to stay, even if it's just for a few days. But, we also need to find out exactly where we are, and if there's any more versions of us. We can't very well go back to Ever After without knowing what this place is, can we?" She stopped.

The only way they could do all of these things, in the most efficient way possible, would be if they split up into groups. But was that the smartest action? They were in a new place, a new world even, what if they got lost? What if they found a way back, but accidentally left someone here because of this one stupid choice?

Raven knew that if they wanted to get back, any time soon anyway, they had to do this. And they had to do it sensibly.

Raven walked back through the clearing. In her absence, everyone got kinda restless. Lizzie didn't take too well to Apple's "apology" and was yelling at her, while Darling was arguing with Rosabella (something about making sure the animals were okay, over the people? Raven only caught the tail end of their argument.) As for everyone else, they were either wandering around aimlessly or were having nervous breakdowns. Raven couldn't blame them, what else would she call her little meltdown a few minutes before?

"Okay, here goes.. " Raven took a deep breath, steadying her heartbeat before opening her mouth to speak.

"Everyone!" Raven shouted. "Listen, we don't know anything about this place, or why there seem to be copies of us inhabiting it. But, we have to find out before we can leave."

This caused some mutterings of unrest and annoyance among her friends and she knew that she had to get to the point quicker if she wanted them to listen to her. So, she continued.

"I think that the best course of action would be to split up into groups of three or four to cover more ground.

Darling, I want you to lead a group to figure out what this place is and in what way it relates to Ever After."

Darling gave her a sharp nod before asking Rosabella to join her in her "quest".

Raven went on, " Cerise, you're the best tracker here, so I need you to explore the woods surrounding us, to make sure there's nothing, ahem, supernatural around us. You never know, new world and all. "

Cerise snickered and replied sarcastically, "Sure Raven, because we've never seen anything "supernatural" before. " all the same, she ran off into the woods.

Raven sighed, they wouldn't find it very funny if they ended up in a bad horror movie, would they? Yes, it seemed a little unrealistic but, with the way that her day was going, Raven wouldn't be surprised if that was exactly what happened.

"Blondie, I need you to us your social media skills to find us a place to stay for a few days. As for everyone else. Find out anything you can. Stay in groups of three and talk to the residents of this strange town. We'll meet back here in an hour, okay?

There were some murmurs of agreement and then everyone started to pair up, causing a semi pile up.

Raven walked into the midst of the fray until she finally spotted the person she was looking for.

Lizzie.

So? How'd I do?

This chapter was almost 700 words, what even??

I've started another fanfiction on top of this one, I know, I'm crazy. But I really enjoy writing these so.. I've started a oneshot collection, yay! All I need is a few little prompts/ships and I can get started! Now... Where will I get them? Oh that's right... You! You reading this right now! Exit this fanfiction and go over to my oneshot collection, and give me some ships! Or not.. You really don't have to.. But please?

Until next time!

DizzieHearts


End file.
